


Kinda puts one in the mood dont it Cass?

by lilu_indefinido



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilu_indefinido/pseuds/lilu_indefinido
Summary: Dragon slaying girlfriends?Woof!





	Kinda puts one in the mood dont it Cass?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161332621@N05/45225738252/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Mytha! Hope you like this, i read your fics for inspo and really liked them, I didnt previously ship these two but you got me to!  
> Have a great day ♡


End file.
